Overbent
by Luxry
Summary: Squall est prisonnier de Seifer dans la prison du désert. La torture n'apporte pas satisfaction, et la volonté du blond de briser son rival finit par faire déraper légèrement les choses. Warning, Yaoi, dérapage vers le NC-17 pour les prochains chapitres.


**Titre :** Overbent**  
Auteur : **Lux'**  
Résumé :** Squall est prisonnier de Seifer dans la prison du désert. La torture n'apporte pas satisfaction, et la volonté du blond de briser son rival finit par faire déraper légèrement les choses...**  
Genre :** Yaoi (des messieurs avec des messieurs, quoi), un brin de violence. Warning, rating M pour le langage, le lemon et les détails croustillants qui vont avec. Et pour la torture évidemment, même si elle sera d'un genre un peu spécial, par la suite....... En bref, gros NC-17 à venir, avec son cortège de descriptions très explicites. Vous ne pourrez pas dire qu'on ne vous a pas prévenu.**  
Disclaimer :** FFVIII et ses personnages sont la propriété de Squaresoft.**  
Note : **Mon tout premier écrit sur FFVIII ^^ Émotion. Pardonnez la tournure des évènements, j'avais envie d'expérimenter quelque chose qui sort un peu des sentiers battus. Et l'idée m'amuse, ce qui est le plus important :p**  
Info sur le chapitre I : **Mise en place de l'action. Rassurez-vous, la suite sera assez différente ^^ Mais faut bien un contexte...

**Votre attention :** Correction des bourdes diverses et, je l'espère, de la mise en page. Merci à ma sauveuse Newgaia pour m'avoir expliqué comment faire la modif T_T love. Je vais pouvoir cesser de m'arracher les cheveux avec les dents, et terminer mon chapitre 2. [C'est là que je prie pour poster la bonne mise à jour x) Fépeur hein ? A moi surtout.]  
Encore merci pour vos reviews et vos MPs :)

**_  
Chapitre I**  
-

Il tira un peu plus sur ses chaînes. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là, mais cela lui paraissait déjà une éternité. Il avait pourtant reçu un entrainement complet. Enfin... Complet, si l'on omettait le fait qu'une université ne pouvait entraîner les élèves à résister à la torture. N'eut été sa rage, il aurait sans doute succombé depuis longtemps à la tentation de tout avouer. Avouer quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout et rien, probablement. La douleur était intense, et annihilait petit à petit ses facultés de penser. Il ne tenait encore que par les nerfs, et grâce à cette satisfaction malsaine, presque masochiste, qu'il avait de contrer les projets de son ennemi. Plus que par fidélité envers la BGU, c'était à présent la haine pure et simple, qui lui donnait la force nécessaire pour tenir. Pourtant, ses jambes le tenaient à grand peine. Sans ces entraves qui le forçaient à rester debout, il se serait probablement écroulé depuis longtemps. Un crépitement retentit, et il retint un frisson. Son bourreau revenait, prêt à appliquer sur ses chaires déjà brûlées le tison électrique avec lequel on le torturait depuis des heures. L'étudiant releva doucement les paupières. Ce n'était pas son tourmenteur habituel. Un simple sous-fifre. Il pourrait se laisser aller...

* * *

Les premiers hurlements retentirent. Agacé, le blond tourna résolument le dos à la porte, s'appuyant sur les battants de métal comme pour réfuter ce qu'il entendait. Cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Depuis la veille qu'il le torturait, il n'avait pas réussi à lui arracher un seul hurlement, pas même le plus petit des cris. A peine un geignement. Un seul. Dû à la surprise, une attaque en traître alors que le brun ne s'y attendait pas. Ce qui était au départ un plaisir sadique, sous prétexte d'extorquer des informations, était devenu une véritable lutte pour l'honneur. Pourquoi cet enfoiré se retenait à ce point ? Depuis le début de l'après-midi, il ne retenait plus ses manifestations de douleurs face aux soldats. Il n'en avait plus la force. Mais dès que Seifer reprenait le flambeau... Le jeune SeeD redevenait plus muet qu'une tombe. Mais le blond avait trouvé la solution. Il la tenait au creux de sa main. Il fixa un instant la seringue, répugnant encore à l'utiliser. Non qu'il eut des scrupules à ce sujet ; Squall était là pour être torturé, pas pour faire bronzette. Le faire souffrir davantage n'était pas un problème pour le traitre. Seulement, s'en remettre à un tel artifice tenait presque de la résignation. De l'acceptation de la défaite. Il vomissait cette idée de tout son être. Mais la Sorcière avait été claire ; puisque le prisonnier refusait de coopérer, il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

_**« Ce produit a l'étonnante capacité de réduire la résistance physique. Elle a été élaborée par les étudiants scientifiques de l'Université de Galbadia dans le cadre d'un projet universitaire lié à la défense du pays. Une fois que tu lui auras injecté ce poison, il sera bien incapable de pouvoir lutter contre la douleur... »**_

Il n'avait pas vraiment écouté les explications. Juste les grandes lignes. Il savait, par exemple, qu'Edea lui avait expliqué comment les étudiants Galbadiens avaient fini par comprendre que leur invention serait en réalité utilisé pour la torture des prisonniers. Il savait aussi qu'il avait reçu des indications sur la dose à ne pas dépasser. Qu'importe. Si Squall ne voulait pas répondre... A quoi aurait-il servi qu'il survive à l'interrogatoire ?

Un cri plus prononcé que les autres fit tomber ses dernières barrières. Il n'allait pas laisser cet affront sans conséquence.

* * *

Le bruit d'une porte qui coulisse. Il aurait reconnu le claquement de ces bottes n'importe où. Seifer était de retour, et à en juger par le rythme de ses pas, il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Non pas qu'il fut plus souriant, habituellement. Mais là... D'autant que sa présence ne présageait rien de bon, encore plus que d'ordinaire. Habituellement, entre chaque séance de torture, ils lui laissaient un peu de répit. Juste de quoi reprendre quelques forces, pour repartir de plus belle sans s'évanouir. Les mauvais traitements cessèrent, et le jeune homme tendit l'oreille pour tenter d'intercepter les paroles échangées.

**« … résultats...  
- … passer à autre chose. … devrait régler le problème.  
- … injecter ? Maintenant ?  
- Non, dans six mois ! Abruti. »**

Nul besoin d'avoir les sens surdéveloppés pour entendre cette dernière phrase, prononcée avec force et agacement. Les pas du blond s'approchèrent, et Squall retint péniblement un frémissement d'anticipation. Le mot "injecter" ne lui avait pas échappé. Le blond dû en prendre conscience, car un étrange sourire ourla ses lèvres lorsqu'il croisa le regard embrumé de douleur de son rival enchaîné.

**« Un petit cocktail pour t'aider à devenir plus... coopératif. Compliments d'Edea. »**

* * *

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rajouter cette petite phrase. Comme pour bien signifier au brun que, si cela n'avait été que lui, cela ne l'aurait en rien dérangé de poursuivre comme avant. Car il savait que, de toute manière, il réussirait à le briser. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour cela, et trouvait même vexant de devoir en arriver là. Mais le temps commençait à leur manquer, et la patience de la Sorcière était loin d'être infinie.

* * *

Il avait beau s'y attendre, il ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter en sentant l'aiguille violemment plantée dans sa cuisse. Il soupçonna fortement son geôlier d'y avoir mis plus de violence que nécessaire. Mais quoi de plus étonnant ? Ce qui le surprit vraiment, par contre, ce fut cette main qui se posa soudain sur lui pour masser la zone.

**« Histoire que le produit se répande bien... »** murmura une voix sadique à son oreille.

Et il brûlait, ce foutu produit. Squall pouvait presque le sentir courir dans ses veines, incendiant ses terminaisons nerveuses à mesure qu'il se propageait en lui. Cette seule sensation faillit lui faire tourner de l'oeil. Il n'était vraiment pas en état de supporter un nouveau round, surtout si les substances délicates commençaient à entrer dans la partie. Oh, il devinait bien à quoi celui-ci devait servir. Seifer devait réellement avoir la rage pour atteindre de telles extrémités.

**« T'es pathétique...**, grinça-t-il contre toute raison. **T'as besoin de ça ? Mais ça changera strictement rien... **»

Sa tête retomba sur sa poitrine, péniblement soulevée par sa respiration rauque et difficile. Parler avait été stupide, il le savait bien. Mais il n'était plus à ça prêt. Certes, il avait sans doute attisé la colère du blond, en plus de se fatiguer davantage, et allait devoir le payer. Mais si Seifer croyait pouvoir le briser si facilement... Il n'était pas un SeeD pour rien ! Il fut sortit de ses pensées. Sans prévenir, le bâton s'était collé à sa jambe piquée, irradiant son électricité dans sa peau rendue davantage sensible par la drogue. Il serra les dents de toutes ses forces, les yeux clos. La sueur recommença aussitôt à mouiller son front encore humide des précédents traitements. Bon sang, si le premier coup était comme cela... Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir les suivants.

Face à lui, ce fut un Seifer souriant et satisfait qui lui rendit son regard une fois que Squall rouvrit les yeux, après dix minutes d'une première petite séance. Un simple « amuse-gueule ». Amusé au plus haut point, semblait-il, le blond fit un bref signe de la main au soldat galbadien qui était resté en retrait. L'homme s'avança alors, la crainte inscrite sur le visage alors qu'il obéissait à son chef. Le produit était prometteur. A tel point qu'il en était effrayant. Le sous-fifre s'approcha du prisonnier, et lui posa un bandeau sur les yeux. Cette fois, le brun ne put retenir un frisson d'anxiété. Les coups seraient encore plus imprévisibles. Et plus cruels, à n'en point douter.

Comme pour l'enfermer plus avant dans son angoisse, il entendit alors les pas du soldat s'éloigner, et la porte se refermer derrière lui. Il était désormais seul avec son bourreau... D'un autre côté, une présence de plus ou de moins n'aurait strictement rien changé à son affaire. Son sentiment de nervosité était purement psychologique... Et cela, le traitre blond le savait fort bien.

* * *

Traitre blond qui souriait dans sa rage. Cela ne changerait rien ? Mais rien n'était moins sûr, justement ! Sa proie ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir davantage acculée. Cela se voyait déjà à l'infime crispation de ses muscles, au coin de ses lèvres, et à ses doigts qui se refermaient nerveusement sur ses paumes. Squall serait bien obligé d'abdiquer. Plus que des réponses, c'était des cris de douleur et de pitié que le blond souhaitait entendre. Il voulait être supplié. Il voulait voir ce visage arrogant se tordre et implorer sa clémence dans les larmes. Oui... Il y arriverait, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Et puisque tous doutaient de lui... Il se ferait une joie de briser ce misérable avant la fin du jour !

De colère, il prit une seconde fiole dans sa poche et en fit sauter le capuchon avec ses dents. D'un geste sûr et précis, il piqua la seringue dans le liquide incolore et l'aspira doucement. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il choppe une bulle d'air avec et l'injecte dans les veines de sa proie. Le voir mort, OK. Mais ça serait son petit plaisir final. Pour l'instant... Il avisa une veine battante dans le cou de sa victime et y fit cette nouvelle injection. Cette fois, le sursaut fut franc. Bien. Satisfait, Seifer su qu'il allait pouvoir s'atteler aux choses sérieuses. Squall semblait avoir enfin compris qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

**

* * *

**_Si jamais un lecteur s'est perdu dans le coin xD n'hésitez pas à vous signaler d'une review, onegai ! Histoire de m'encourager (oupa) à continuer !_


End file.
